Turn the Lights Back On
by BrendaTFW
Summary: The Winchesters were the only humans that went to Hell without turning into demons. Mercy Anderson is heading there; she would like some advice from them. Simple as that. That's the rumor, at least. Mercy is on a mission, and only Dean and Sam can help.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the show's characters.**

Mercy stood at the crossroads with her dad. They built a fire for light and to keep warm. Her dad needed something to do before they began the ritual. The crackling of the fire reminded Mercy of the time her family went on the camping trip. It was when her mom was still alive. Sitting peacefully around the campfire was one of the few good memories that Mercy had of her mom. Amy didn't have the best relationship with Mercy and they were not exactly close. Between vodka and Mercy, vodka always came first. However, when Amy was diagnosed with stage four liver cancer, she wanted to make amends. They did not have the results Amy hoped for and she died with only her husband by her side.

This is nothing like the camping trip, though. Mercy is five years older and a changed woman. She and her dad has seen parts of the world that was hidden from them for the longest time. They were not experts but they knew enough. At least enough to summon crossroads demon. When her dad finished the chant, they stood by and waited. When a woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere, no one was surprised. When her eyes flashed red, no one flinched. The demon crossed her arms and looked at them expectantly. Her dad stepped forward.

"I would like to exchange my soul for my wife. My life for hers."

The demon scrutinized the two and shrugged.

"So ten years like usual?"

Mercy paused. Even with her limited experience with crossroad demons, she knew they were never this straightforward. They always had some kind of game they wanted to play.

Her musings were interrupted when the demon appeared in front her dad. Her dad leaned in reluctantly and before his lips could touch the demon's, she stopped him and pouted.

"Hmm. This is getting a bit boring."

Before Mercy or her dad could react, the demon pulled out a knife and shoved it into his chest. The demon pushed him and he fell unceremoniously to the ground.

"What a turn of events!" She clapped her hands in delight and turned her attention to Mercy. "I don't want your daddy's soul, I want yours."

"Dad _,_ "Mercy gasped out before her mind could comprehend what had just happened.

She wanted to run, but her legs only allowed her to stumble towards her dad. She fell onto her knees. Her hands were shaking as she reached out to her dad's blood soaked chest. She found his hand and held on desperately.

" _Dad_."

This time it was a plea. Her other hand found her dad's face and only now did she look at his face.

The first thing she saw was the blood. When it was on her dad's shirt, Mercy could pretend it did not belong to her dad. The blood flowing from her dad's nose and mouth was black ink in the dark. Every time his body attempted to breathe, more blood gushed out.

Mercy's world turned blurry and she realized with confusion that tears were falling from her face. She wiped at them furiously. Her dad is fine. He is just going to be mad that he got blood on his favorite shirt. She will buy him a new one and they are going to be alright. He has to be alright. Mercy forced herself to believe that.

Then she made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. They were dull and unseeing as they rolled around in their sockets. She cradled her dad's face and there was sudden clarity his eyes and she saw his lips move as if trying to speak. She leaned closer to hear. A sob caught in her throat as she realized what he was trying to say.

He died before he could know if he got the message across. Mercy felt his last breath brush against her face. Mercy felt the scream build up in her stomach but before she could let out her anguish, the demon's bored voice interrupted.

"Guess your daddy doesn't care about you, huh?"

Mercy looked up and saw that the demon kneeling across her. Mercy dully wondered how she did not notice. The demon caressed her dad's face in a way that made Mercy want to hurl.

"After all those years, he still loves the wife that has never loved him." The demons pulled the meat suit's mouth into an unnatural smile. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Mercy's lack of response caused the demon grin wider. The demon's hand left her dad's face and suddenly the demon's arm was around her shoulder. Mercy squirmed but the demon's grip tightened.

"This game is so much fun! I already made my move, it's your turn."

Grief turned into fury and Mercy finally managed to yank herself out of her hold and she glared at the demon. The demon seemed surprised by her strength but the demon quickly covered it up with a smirk.

"Bring him back."

"What about mommy? Or did you already forget what your dad's last words?"

"Bring _him_ back."

"It doesn't really matter does it? Your parents don't love you. Orphan will be, or actually _is_ a good look on you."

"Do I get 10 years? _"_

"Sheesh, you are stubborn."

Mercy took it as confirmation and pressed her lips into the demon's. She leaned back and this time the demon did not bother hiding their shock.

"You have my soul. Bring him back."

The demon stared at her for a few seconds and Mercy stared back. The demon rolled her eyes but for the first time in centuries she was shaken.

Mercy felt confused but she got distracted when her dad suddenly arched and started gasping for air. The demon disappeared. Mercy paid her no further attention and focused entirely on her dad.


	2. Chapter 1

"You have reached Cameron Anderson-"

Mercy hung up before the message finished. If her dad didn't want to talk to her, he wouldn't listen to her voicemail.

Ever since they went off on their separate ways a year ago, her dad stopped talking to her. He ignored her attempts in communicating and eventually Mercy stopped trying. It was like her dad disowned her without saying a word to her. She knows her dad still hates her for choosing him. She wished she could hate him even more for choosing her mom.

The only reason Mercy knew her dad was still alive was because she would check up with hunters. It caused rumors and wariness but she did not care. Mercy sold her soul for him. The very least he could do was stay alive.

Mercy shook her head to clear her thoughts. She stared at the phone for a few more seconds before putting it away in her pocket. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Hey, Lilly!" She greeted as she entered the bar.

The women wiping tables looked up at the voice. Her face broke out in a grin. She walked over to Mercy to wrap her into a hug.

"Mer!" Lilly returned when they pulled away from their hug, "I'm almost done. Sit anywhere."

"It's okay. Take your time," Mercy said as she found a stool to sit on.

It was still early. She had at least 15 minutes before he came. Lilly bustled away cleaning as she went. She usually did not close the bar this early but Mercy needed the privacy.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure I can use the bar tonight?"

"Yeah!" Her voice previously muffled voice became clearer as she returned from the backroom with her bag, "You saved my life. This is nothing."

When she realized her dad also cut her off financially, she realized she had to stop hunting and get a job. During her job hunt she met Lilly, the owner of a local bar, and it quickly became a different kind of hunt. Long story short: Mercy saved Lilly from the spirit of the previous owner and Mercy got a job instantly. To Lilly, though, there were not enough ways to repay her.

Mercy started to thank her anyway, but Lilly held up a hand to stop her.

"Really, it's fine," She said with a smile.

Anyways, I've got to go. There is Grey's Anatomy marathon waiting for me at home."

Mercy waved her goodbye as Lilly walked out of the door. She got up from her seat and walked behind the bar. She pulled out her flask and poured holy water into the two separate silver shot glasses. Just when she placed the shots on the bar, two men walked in.

She looked up from her task with a look of indifference and took in the two men's appearance. They did the same to her.

Even though they hid it well, Mercy could tell they were packing which did not surprise her. Although the only weapon she owned was a knife, she knew that it was not the case for other hunters. So to protect herself, she trained herself to see and to disarm if necessary.

After she did a mental inventory of their weapons, she noticed how tall they were. Even the shorter one of the two was at least 6 feet. They were also what most people consider attractive.

However, she knew it was not their height or their looks that draws peoples' attention. It was their aurora of power and confidence. An aurora that demanded respect. Although they look worn and tired, a person would have to have a death wish to even think about messing with them.

She pushed the two shots forward as an invitation for them to sit. They glanced at each other and communicated silently and when they seemed to reach an agreement they began walking toward the seats. They sat down and eyed the shots in front of them and then glanced at her. To break the silence, Mercy spoke first.

"I didn't know that there would be two of you, but if you want, you can also test me with your own holy water," She said as she got another shot glass.

"It would also help to know your names."

"I'm Dean," the (not so much) shorter one introduced with a charming grin while pulling out his own flask, "and this is my brother, Sam."

Sam waved and Mercy nodded in return. When Dean finished pouring, he handed it to Mercy. Mercy downed it. When she didn't react, they relaxed a bit. They downed theirs too.

"Now, can we have some of the good stuff?" Dean asked looking at the alcohol display behind Mercy with interest.

"What would you like?"

"Why don't you surprised me?" He flirted playfully.

Mercy noticed Sam rolling his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Don't worry about him, he's harmless."

"Hey!"

Mercy shared a grin with Sam and the tension in the room dissipated. Deciding to follow up with Dean's request she picked a bottle and a without looking, new glasses, and a bottle of water. She poured them new drinks and then walked around counter to sit with them. They noticed her water bottle and simultaneously arched their eyebrows in question.

"Allergic to alcohol, got to thank those Asian genes," she said with a sigh.

Her mom was a second generation Chinese and her dad was a full blooded American. Mercy still can't get over the irony that the gene skipped her mom.

Dean looked scandalized and Sam looked curious.

"And you work at a bar?"

"I needed a job."

"What about hunting?" Dean asked when he seemed to get over his shock.

"Things happened, one of which is the reason I need your help."

Realizing they had more important issues to focus on, the brothers quickly become serious.

"It's a bit complicated, but I'll try to keep it short."

She told them how her mom used to be a hunter. It got too much for her when her parents were killed on a hunt.

 _But she did not tell them that her mom tried to sell her soul. She got too scared and couldn't do it. Or that that the guilt caused her to fall into depression and she resorted to alcohol. How she tried to get her life together after nearly getting thrown into prison but she was soon diagnosed with liver cancer._

She told them that her mom was diagnosed with cancer. When she died, her dad was torn by grief. When he was going through her belongings, he discovered her journal which contained her past and a way to get her back.

 _But she didn't tell them it scared Mercy on how quickly her dad changed. That one moment he was grieving, the next it was like her mom never died._

She told them that she tried to stall him by explaining that her mom would have them to hunt. They finally agreed that they would hunt for five years before her dad will try sell his soul.

 _She did not tell them how she knew her mom would have wanted the opposite for her dad but she didn't want her dad to go to hell. And how she hoped her dad will come to terms with her mom's death after five years and then they can properly grieve together._

She told them there would be no stopping her dad from going to the crossroads that day.

 _But she did not tell them that she even threw away her dignity to beg her dad not to do it which ended in a fight that left Mercy hollow. And useless when she watched the demon stab her dad. How_ _her dad asked her to sell her soul for her mom and she wasn't surprised._

She told them that the demon stabbed her dad and she sold her soul for him. Her dad could not handle loosing her either so he left her.

 _But really it was because he blamed her._

There was shocked silence when she finished. Mercy mentally snorted. If only they knew.

They both cleared their throats after a while.

"We are going to need something stronger, aren't we?" Dean asked dryly.

Mercy wordlessly handed him a bottle and did not comment when he started directly drinking from it.

"So, what are you asking for?" Sam asked, "A way out of hell?"

"No."

They both looked at her waiting.

"You two are the only humans alive that know hell and heaven better than any human."

They nodded, looking suddenly very fragile.

"I can guess that both of them are messes."

They nodded again.

"Well, I know how to fix one of them. I am going to fix Hell and I need the two of you to help."


End file.
